Question: Express the decimal as a percent. $0.845$
Rewrite the decimal as a fraction with a denominator of 100. $0.845 = \dfrac{84.5}{100}$ $\hphantom{0.845} = 84.5\%$ $84.5$ per hundred = $84.5$ per cent = $84.5$ percent Another way to convert a decimal to a percent is to multiply by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the right) and add a percent sign.